Love can be a torturous game
by CMCrazies
Summary: WILLIFER BAU TEAM working a case together what happens when JJ and Will's relationship secret is out in the worst way?
1. Chapter 1

****Hey guys here we are again a new story. This is Willifer based but will have the team included. Hope you like it ****

****Love can be a torturous game ****

**Chapter 1.**

He closed his eyes, trying to look away from the scene in front of him. Trying to pull out of his chains he looked her right in the eyes, seeing the tears roll down her cheeks as the shock went through her body, her screams ripping through his ears. As he stopped he tried to pull forward. "Baby"

"Your turn"

Feeling the shock go through his body, she couldn't look knowing the pain he was feeling, turning her head slightly she saw the shock in his body, all his muscles tensed up.

"STOP , STOP PLEASE"

Hearing the door creek open, the girl took a deep breath looking round at her partner.

"Tony wake up"

"He's not waking up"

Taking a deep breath, she felt the guy grab her jaw. "What do you want?"

"He doesn't love you"

"Yes HE DOES"

"If he loved you he'd be saving you right now"

Opening his eye's all he could do was watch as his girlfriend was beaten repeatedly. "STOP"

Seeing everything go dark and hearing her cries he knew it would all be over soon.

Wrapping the bodies into the rug, he tied both ends letting the blood spread through the fabric, throwing it into the truck he drove out of the yard. Tipping the rug out of the truck. He watched as it rolled down into the woods into the river. Smiling he closed the back of the truck.

"It's Done"

"Good" she smiled turning to him.

"You can chose the next ones"

He smiled. "Can we go finishing tonight?"

"No we need to clean up ready for our next guests"

/

Opening the door, Will locked it behind him, walking down the hall, Will stopped seeing a unfamiliar bag dropped by the door. Smiling, Will walked towards the living room, turning on the lamp, Will smiled seeing JJ fast asleep on the sofa. Walking towards her, Will sat down on the edge of the sofa.

"JJ"

"Mmmm" JJ said opening her eyes.

"Hey"

"Hi" JJ said smiling.

"How long you been here?"

JJ sighed sitting up. "A few hours"

"Ya should of called me"

"I wanted to surprise you, and I got an extra couple days off so"

Will smiled, kissing her. "You eaten?"

JJ shook her head. "No I was waiting for you"

"Go get changed, I'll order some food"

JJ nodded, getting up off the sofa, grabbing her bag before heading up to the bedroom.

Putting the phone down, Will walked upstairs, standing in the doorway he watched as JJ changed. "I've missed that"

Pulling down her top, JJ turned round seeing Will leaning on the door frame.

"Hmm, I bet you have"

Will smiled walking towards her pulling her into his hold. "Foods on its way"

JJ nodded. "Change, shower I'll be downstairs"

Will nodded giving her a quick kiss"

/

Walking downstairs Will smiled, seeing JJ putting the food out on the table.

"Starting without me?"

Sipping her beer, JJ turned to look at him. "Nope you're just in time"

Sitting back down on the sofa, JJ handed Will another beer. "So you have a new case?"

Will nodded, wrapping his arm around her, as JJ laid her head on his chest "Id say"

"That bad?"

Will nodded. "Lets say I've not seen anything this bad since the case we met on"

"Wow" JJ said looking at him

"You need any help?"

"No, no not yet, if I get anymore bodies, I'll speak to the caption"

"Okay, just know I'll look at it"

/

Waking up Sunday morning, Will looked round at his phone buzzing on the bed side table, looking down he saw JJ fast asleep on is chest, slowly moving his arm Will reached for his phone. Reading the text, Will let out a breath kissing JJ's forehead.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You always kiss my head and hold me tight when your worried."

Will smiled. "Have I told you I love you lately?"

"No" JJ smiled kissing him.

"So what's wrong?"

"Found more bodies, Me and Charlie are leading the case"

JJ sighed. "Go, I'll just get an earlier flight"

"You sure?"

JJ nodded. "I got some reports to do anyway"

"Okay but quick breakfast before you go?"

"Go get ready. I'll make breakfast"

"Thank you"

/

**So that was chapter 1 good start? Make you review and follow/favourite this story lots more coming soon. And the team will also be included. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you all liked chapter 1 and thank you for everyone who has reviewed followed/Favorite this story bare with me as it will get more interesting. And the team will be included as well. And be patient with my updates its a crazy time of year for me with work and life.**

**Chapter 2.**

"So what you think?" Charlie asked.

"I think we are in way over our heads with this"

"What you saying?"

"JJ said she would look over it"

"Will"

"All I'm saying is lets speak with the caption see if he's all good with it"

"We've got six victims he would be crazy not call them"

/

"Agent Jareau"

"Agent Jareau, this is Dt William LaMontagne Junior with New Orleans PD"

JJ smiled widely. "What can I do for you Detective?"

"Wondering if you and your team could help us out on another case?"

"You've already sent me the case details?"

"Yeah"

"Give me a couple hours I'll call you back"

"JJ"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"I'll call you back soon"

/

" So JJ came to me with this case, and I have to agree, New Orleans needs our help."

"So, Dt LaMontagne Jr called me this morning and sent me over this"

"Isn't he the Detective we worked with last year?"

"Yeah" JJ said turning on the whiteboard.

"Six bodies, three male three female, all in early to mid Thirties, were found in pairs, beaten , tortured raped in the woods just off a river, all over the last two months"

"Two months?"

JJ nodded. "The first two were found a month apart but yesterday morning the third was found"

"So they're escalating and fast" Emily.

"Very fast. The latest victims went missing only three days ago"

"Any other details"

"All our victims were in relationships, loved up happy couples. "

"So this unsub must be strong and powerful to be able to take these couples, especially looking at them all strong and young fit healthy." Morgan.

" Wheels up in forty"

Walking back into her office, JJ sat at her desk putting together the full case file dialing Will's number.

"Where on our way"

"Okay I'll see you soon."

"Will"

"Yeah, can we keep it professional?"

"Still haven't told them huh?"

"Will.."

"I'm not mad, but you gotta tell them sometime."

"I will I promise"

"See ya soon JJ"

/

"Morgan,and Prentiss go to the crime scene, Rossi and Reid to the coroners we'll go to the station talk with the victims families.

Entering the police department, JJ walked towards Charlie knowing he would also be working with them.

"BAU?"

"Yeah, Jennifer Jareau, these Is Agent Hotchner"

"Nice to meet ya, Charlie Luvet" He said eyeing JJ.

"So is there a room where we can set up?"

"Just through there, so Dt LaMontagne, is at the crime scene with the rest of your team?"

"Yes, we were hoping to speak to the victims families are they here?"

"The latest yes, we looked further into our other victims, both families live out of state so"

JJ nodded. "We can call them later"

/

"Detective"

Turning round, Will saw Morgan and Prentiss"

"Thanks for coming, wish it was under better circumstances"

"Us too" Emily nodding at him.

"So what can you tell us?" Morgan.

"Well, right up there is a main road, and I'm thinking that's how the body was dumped them they washed down stream."

"So could of come from any direction"

"We will figure it out, lets head back, its going to be dark soon."

Looking up, JJ tried to hide her smile as Will walked into the room.

"Will you remember Agent Jareau"

Giving him a soft smile JJ looked at him. "Will"

"Good to see you again JJ"

"So do we know anything else?" Emily asked sitting down.

"Well, the family couldn't tell us much, other than they were just in love and great people who everyone liked."

"So we have nothing other than that they were all killed the same way"

"Lets get some rest see what Garcia has found in the morning"

"Oh by the way we managed to get you rooms at a hotel a few blocks away but their was only three double bed rooms"

"DOUBLE!" JJ, Morgan and Rossi shouted."

"Looks like that's settled"

Once in their rooms, JJ sat on the bed texting Will.

_*Room 3001 come round? Xxxx *_

Running the towel through her hair, JJ walked towards the door checking the peep hole.

"Ya showering?"

"I was" JJ smiled. Letting Will in.

"Room for one more" Will said raising his brow.

Smiling, JJ moved back towards the bathroom watching as Will started taking off his clothes.

"Good job I left the water running huh"

Will nodded, following JJ into the bathroom, climbing back into the shower, JJ stood under the water feeling the warmth hit her skin, Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist, JJ smiled.

Running his lips across her shoulder, Will moved them towards the wall. "I missed you"

"I missed you too" JJ smiled turning to face him.

Smiling. "Will kissed her deeply, running his fingers through her long wet hair.

Returning the kiss, JJ ran her hands down his back, feeling her back press against the cold tiles.

"Will"

kissing her again, Will moved his body closer.

"We cant"

"Why?"

"I'll give you a once a month reason"

Will sighed. Kissing her cheek. "Guess We're not having any fun tonight"

"Sorry"

Turning off the water, Will grabbed a towel wrapping it around his body, doing the same. JJ wrapped the towel around her body and the other around her hair.

Joining Will on the bed, JJ laid her head onto his bare shoulder. "You okay?"

Will nodded. "Yeah just after ya left, caption had my arse in his office"

"What about?"

"How I should of known we would of ended up with more bodies and how I need to do my job better, think he was just looking for someone to blame"

"Let me guess his boss is kicking his ass so he's kicking yours?"

"Something like that"

JJ sighed, getting up she grabbed her pyjamas pulling them on. "Lay down"

"Why?"

"Cause, your getting one of them amazing massages you love so much"

Massaging his shoulders, JJ felt Will relax. "Any better?"

"Yeah I'm always relaxed when I'm with you"

"Yeah, I just wish we didn't have to work"

"I know, but least we get to spend more time together"

"I love you"

"I love you" Will said kissing her.

"We should get some sleep"

JJ nodded, climbing under the covers. "You staying?"

"Yeah, I'll leave early"

"Good" JJ smiled cuddling up to him.

/

**That was chapter two please let me know what you think and more coming soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for being patient with me with my updates work and life are crazy right now cause of time of year. And glad everyone is still enjoying it here's chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3.**

Sitting in the car, she watched as they entered the coffee shop hand in hand. Seeing the look on both their faces she took photos.

"What can I get ya?"

"nine coffee's please"

"Comin' right now"

"So" Will said pulling JJ towards him. "How long ya think this case is going to last?"

JJ smiled kissing him. "A few days?"

"Good cause I'm getting used to ya been here"

JJ smiled. Picking up some box of coffee's

As they walked out of the coffee shop she watched them closely as they got into the car. Noting down the licence plate, she followed them trailing behind them. Seeing them stop at at a local building.

/

"So we haven't had another other bodies yet I'm taking that as a good sign"

JJ shook her head, sipping her coffee. "So this Unsub must stalk the victims first right wait till they're vulnerable and takes them?"

"He must be pretty strong to take them both"

"Well look at the victims wounds, all match expect the rape"

"What if they were both sexually assaulted ?"

"What a team?" JJ asked.

"Male and Female?" Charlie.

"It would make sense."

"How do we find a couple who kills couples?" Emily asked.

"Get Garcia on the phone get her to check out everything in the victims lives that would make them targets for someone to kill them"

"So if we are looking for a couple means one will be more dominant, and I'm guessing from the overkill the woman is the dominant one?"

"I agree, the overkill is anger and brutal" Emily.

"Lets get some rest for the night give Garcia sometime to find some information."

/

Watching as they came out of the building she took more pictures. Seeing them with a group of people. She watched as they stopped.

"So I'll see you in the morning"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, unless you wanna go to yours?"

"Meet ya there"

JJ smiled.

"Where you going?" Emily asked seeing JJ coming into the lobby.

"Will asked me for a drink to discuss the case"

"Don't have too much fun"

JJ smiled. "Night Emily"

/

Sitting down on the sofa, JJ laid her head onto Will's shoulder.

"Ya okay?" Will asked kissing her forehead.

"I just feel like we are getting nowhere with this case."

"Tell me about it, I just feel like I'm wasting ya guys time"

JJ sighed, sitting up crossing her legs.

"Your not. There is defiantly a case here, our unsubs are just I don't even know, the have this cooling off period they must be either stalking their newest victims or already have them"

"So we just play the waiting game"

"Yeah" JJ sighed.

"C'mon lets get some sleep"

JJ nodded, following Will upstairs.

/

Breaking into the house, she turned off the alarm,she slowly walked round bugging the lamps and adding a few cameras to the place, that would not be noticed. Walking into the bedroom, she saw them both sleeping. Walking towards her she fan her hand along her cheek, moving her fallen strands of hair out of her face. Seeing her move a little she stepped back, looking over at him. Knowing they would both be perfect.

/

**Sorry it was short, was it effective? Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for long over due update and that I didn't update before Christmas but been super busy and wanted to make sure this chapter worked out how I wanted it. **

**Chapter4.**

"Good morning beautiful people" Garcia said popping up on the screen.

"What you got baby girl?"

"Well, other than a few bills and credit cards needing to be paid, all our victims were perfectly normal. All happy in love no bad pasts of run in with the law"

"So nothing at all?" Emily said.

"Sorry"

"Then our unsubs must like the romance side. You know the look of a perfect in love couple?" JJ said.

"That would make sense. If you look at how they wee tortured and killed" Reid.

"So we have no way of finding them"

"Set up a press conference"

Picking up her coat, JJ headed out of the room with Emily. "I'll meet you at the car."

Emily eyed her. "I'm going to see if Will knows any good pizza places."

"Ok" Emily nodded.

"Hey"

"Where ya heading?"

"For food, group meal"

Will nodded. "So I'm not seeing ya tonight?"

JJ shook her head. "No, I'll call you when I'm back at the hotel"

"Guess ya gotta spend at least one night in a hotel bed huh"

JJ smiled. "Yeah, don't get too lonely tonight Ok?"

"I'll try" Will said taking her hand.

"Bye" JJ said giving him a quick kiss.

Getting into the bag seat JJ put on her seat belt.

"Pizza place two blocks from the hotel"

"You and Pizza" Morgan said starting the SUV.

JJ smiled. "You love it too"

/

Entering her hotel room. JJ through her coat down on the chair. Sitting down on the bed she text Will..

_***** I'm back, and ready for a shower*****_

_***** Wish I could join ya xx*****_

_******Only in your dreams, get some sleep I'll see you in the morning*****_

_*****I love you*****_

_****** I love you too xxxx******_

/

Watching as the bedroom light went out, they waited a few moments before making there way towards the house. Breaking through the window, they made there way upstairs, to the main bedroom. Slowly opening the door, she smiled watching him sleep. He moved around the bed, pulling out the tool bar hitting him over the head. Throwing him over his shoulder. Throwing him in the back of the truck. He tied his hands and legs together covering his mouth with tape, watching as the blood dripped down his head.

Parking round back, they made there way into the building.

Running the towel through her hair, she heard her phone buzzing on the table, picking it up she smiled.

_***** Knock knock you in there?*****_

_***** Yeah xxx *****_

Hearing a knock on the door she smiled through the phone down onto the bed. Opening the door.

"What are y..."

Hitting her on the head he grabbed her quickly running towards the exist, throwing her into the van he laid her next to him. Bounding her hands and legs and mouth.

"They're perfect" She smiled driving away.

/

Tying her to the chair, she ran her fingers down her face. "Isn't she a beauty?"

"Very beautiful, is she mine?"

"Maybe, I quiet like her for myself" she smiled turning to him. Walking towards him, she looked at him closely pulling back his head.

"He's a looker too, we did good"

"Now what?"

"We wait for them to wake up" he smiled looking at him.

"Go get the equipment ready!, it's going to be a long few days"

/

Opening his eyes, he blinked feeling a pain in his head. Looking round as his vision came to. He looked round not knowing where he was. Trying to move his body. He stopped. Looking down he saw he was sat on a chair, he legs and hands bound. Looking round the room he stopped seeing her.

"No. no no..."

Letting out a moan. She slowly lifted her head, feeling a shooting pain she stopped. Catching her vision. She looked up hearing a noise.

"JJ!"

"Will?"

"Baby. "

"Will?" Looking right at him she saw him tied to the chair. Trying to move she saw she was in the same situation.

"What's going on?" she said her voice starting to shake.

Hearing a loud noise they both turned there heads seeing a large iron door open. Seeing a woman and Man walk towards them. JJ looked right at Will.

"Good, your both awake, now the fun can begin"

**/**

**Dun Dun Dun what you think? Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for been so patient with me, with life and all that hard to find time to write and taking longer with all the details I'm going into anyway here's a new chapter. Enjoy ! and review !**

**Chapter 5.**

Looking right at Will JJ let out a shaky breath. "Will"

"We're going to get through this"

JJ nodded. "They're going too..."

"I know" Will said looking directly at JJ seeing the tear fall down her cheek.

Seeing them enter the room, JJ took a deep breath closing her eyes. "Be brave" she said to herself.

"So who's ready for some fun?" She smiled running her hand through Will's hair.

/

Leaving her hotel room, Emily went down the hall to JJ's room. Knocking she stood waiting for a few moments.

"JJ you in there?"

After a few minutes Emily gave up heading for the lift, Joining Morgan and Reid.

"You okay?"

Emily nodded. "Looks like JJ went to Will's again"

"I love how she thinks we don't know"

Emily smiled. "She'll figure it out"

Walking into the station, Emily noticed Charlie but Will's desk empty.

"Will not in yet?"

"Nope, figured he was with his girlfriend"

"We know about him and JJ"

"But she doesn't?" Charlie smiled.

"She's a private person"

"Yeah, they probably went for breakfast or something"

Feeling another punch to his stomach, Will took a deep breath. Trying to breathe with the gag in his mouth.

Running her hand down his bare chest, she smiled looking at her. "You like that don't you" she whispered in his ear.

"You wish"

pulling on his hair. She yanked his head back. "Now you see every time you mess up she gets it"

JJ took a deep breath. Feeling another punch to her gut. Taking a slow breath she tired to breathe.

"Can we now?"

"I know she's really pretty, but control yourself just a while longer"

running his hand across her cheek he smiled. "She's defiantly worth the wait"

/

Unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, she ran her hand onto his chest. Moving slowly down to his stomach. Pulling off his shirt she smiled seeing the look on his face.

"Oh Honey we are just getting started" she said kissing him.

JJ let out a little cry, as the cloth was tied around her mouth, closing her eyes, she felt her head be pushed forward. "Watch princess"

JJ took a deep breath, watching as she unbuttoned Will's jeans.

Will took a deep breath he knew where this was going and he knew he had no way of stopping it. He wished JJ wouldn't have to see.

Feeling her body on his Will tensed up, feeling her hands move around his bare body.

Smiling to herself she looked round at JJ seeing the tears pouring down her face.

"Anyone can satisfy a man"

Will closed his eyes taking a deep breath, as she thrusted into him. Trying not to react he took a deep breath knowing he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer after all he had a naked woman inside of him. Feeling her grind into him harder Will screamed out hearing JJ Whimper.

Trying to pull her head away, JJ cried at the scene in front of her as she was made to watch. Looking right at Will she saw as he tried to look away.

Pulling out. She kissed him deeply. "So."

Looking right at her Will stared at her.

Smiling she zipped back up his pants. "Your good, and you didn't even try" she whispered in her ear.

"Now?"

"No, I think maybe she should learn some lessons for now" she smiled looking at the electric blots

/

Screaming out in pain JJ felt the electric shock go through her ribs. Feeling her teeth grit together she could smell her own burning flesh. Feeling the pain stop JJ cried out, feeling her body relax a little she looked at Will seeing her holding him back.

"I can take it" she whispered loud enough for Will to hear.

After they left the room, Will looked at JJ.

"JJ..."

Taking a shaky breath she looked him right in the eye tear falling down her cheek.

"They're..."

"We are gonna get outta ere, they know to look for us."

"How much can we both take before that happens!"

"JJ..."

"I love you, I do but I'm not that strong...not with what he's going to do to me"

"Just be as strong as you can"

"Will."

"I know"

/

"Ok Hotch I'm getting worried, there is no sign of JJ or Will, and neither are answering their phones."

"Lets check out the hotel and Will's apartment and get Garcia to track their phones"

"Ok Garcia what you got?"

"Well my buttercups, both are showing in at the hotel."

"We'll call you back baby girl"

As Emily and Morgan got to JJ's hotel room. They grabbed the key card.

"It looks the same as this morning"

Morgan nodded, raising his gun, he placed the key card into the door. As it opened he pushed it before going inside. Seeing two phones on the floor clearing the room. He looked at Emily.

"This is defiantly not a good sign"

Pulling out her phone, Emily looked round the room

"Hotch we got a problem, JJ and Will are missing"

/

**I'm so sorry it so long to update between life work and finding time to write! Also this chapter didn't work out as well as I wanted it to but hope you enjoy it and review review review !**


End file.
